Retrouvaille
by Shigu
Summary: Lors du camp d'entrainement pour le tournoi intercollège du Kantou, Jiroh y rejoint Atobe...Lemon JirohXAtobe


Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Genre: Yaoi...lemon?

Couple : JirohXAtobe

Commencé le : 08/12/07

Fini le : 17/12/07

Disclaimer : Réécriture !!!!!! Lol au départ cette fic avait pour couple SengokuXAtobe…Mais j'ai trouvé un doujin dont l'histoire ressemblé a celle que j'avais imaginé… Donc je l'ai effacé et je vais tenter de la réécrire en changeant le couple D (Qui est un de mes préférés 3 ) Ike !!!!!! Je m'excuse si les couleurs de cheveux ne correspondent pas Mais bon uu Pour Jiroh sur certains fanarts il est brun ou blond…Pour Atobe normalement c'est gris ou châtain…xD…

* * *

**_Retrouvaille_**

* * *

_POV Jiroh_

« Camp d'entraînement pour le tournoi inter-collège du Kantou »

Ainsi c'est dans cette endroit qu'il se trouvait… 

-Sugoi ! C'est vraiment grand !

_Digne de toi…Atobe._

Le blond sauta la barrière du grand bâtiment où était réuni les meilleurs joueurs des différentes équipe de tennis des collèges. Seigaku, St Rudolph, Rokkaku, Fudomine, Yamabuki, Rikkai, Josei Shonan et enfin…Hyotei. 28 joueurs dont Atobe Keigo, Capitaine de l'équipe de Hyotei.

_Bon maintenant le trouver…_

Cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'il était parti…et pourtant Dieu seul savait a quel point il pouvait lui manquer…Son cher Ore-sama…Où pouvait-il être ? Jiroh tilta seulement. Où pouvait-il le trouver ?! Il se ferait sûrement jeter dehors si quelqu'un le voyait dans les bâtiments alors qu'il ne devrait pas…

_Jouons quitte ou double !_

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers l'imposant bâtiment, vers un endroit éclairé. Une fois arriver, il regarda discrètement à l'intérieur.

-Sugoi…Y'a plein de joueurs ! Voyons…oups !

Il se baissa rapidement. Un joueur de Seigaku venait de passer, Fuji Shusuke. Ce même joueur l'avait battu lors du match contre Seigaku. Il se releva doucement et observa rapidement la pièce. Il vit Yuushi…Kabaji…Donc Atobe ne devait pas être loin…

-HEE ?!

Fuji qui était près de la fenêtre se tourna vers celle-ci. Jiroh eut le temps d'aller se cacher avant qu'il n'ouvre la fenêtre.

-Personne ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fuji ?

-J'avais cru entendre quelqu'un…

-La fatigue, nya !

-Sûrement.

Il referma la fenêtre et retourna a sa place en compagnie d'Eiji.

Jiroh était affalé contre le grillage d'un des nombreux courts de tennis, essoufflé, il avait couru jusque là pour ne pas se faire remarquer…

_Il n'y était pas…Il n'était pas là-bas ! Kabaji est toujours près de lui…Alors pourquoi ? Où est-tu Atobe… ?_

Il posa sa main sur son front, il était fatigué et avait envie de dormir. Il commença a s'endormir mais se releva avant.

-Je dois pas dormir ! Pas avant de l'avoir vu ! Raaaahhh !!! Ore-sama t'es où ?

Il se mit a courir. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta près d'un arbre. Il y avait quelqu'un d'allongé par terre, contre l'arbre. Jiroh s'en approcha.

-Ainsi tu était là…

Oui. Il était là, son charismatique capitaine, Atobe Keigo. Il dormait, dehors, sous un arbre. Ses cheveux châtains reposant sur son visage, quelques mèches voletant a cause du vent.

_Il est trop beau…Tu…_

Jiroh hésité a le réveiller…

-…

Il soupira et s'assit a ses côtés. Il finirait bien par se réveiller. Et si jamais quelqu'un venait le chercher…Alors il partirait. Jiroh regarda Atobe. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser…De le sentir tout tremblant dans ses bras, de le voir avec cette expression qu'il était le seul a pouvoir contemplait… Sans s'en rendre compte, Jiroh venait de poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Atobe qui se réveilla un peu surpris. Le blond le vit et lui sourit.

-Jiroh…Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

-J'avais envie de te voir. Dit moi…Tu dors dehors maintenant ?

-Bien sur que non ! Je suis sortit prendre l'air et je me suis endormi par fatigue !

-Hé hé !

-Quoi ?

-Ta voix m'a manqué.

-Je ne suis partit que depuis deux jours.

-C'est long a mes yeux.

Jiroh qui chevauchait Atobe, enfui sa tête dans son cou et y déposa un baiser qui fit parcourir un frisson le long du corps du capitaine. Ce dernier fit passé sa main sur les cheveux du blond et les caressa.

-J'en peux plus…

Avant qu'Atobe put répondre, Jiroh captura ses lèvres. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour approfondir le baiser et chercher la langue de son amant. Celui-ci ne le fit pas chercher plus longtemps.

Tout en l'embrassant, Jiroh passa sa main sous le tee-shirt d'Atobe et suivit les trait de ses muscles jusqu'à arriver sur un grain de chair qu'il commença a titillé doucement. Rompant leur baiser, le blond entreprit de suçoter ce petit grain de chair qu'il venait de durcir. Celui-ci ayant suffisamment était traité, il balada sa langue sur le torse de son capitaine avant de rejoindre le deuxième. Le mordillant et le titillant du bout de sa langue, il sentit les mains de son amant se balader dans son dos

-Em…Embrasse moi…

Délaissant le téton enfin dressé de son amant, Jiroh obéit a Ore-sama en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il fit passer doucement sa main jusqu'au pantalon du châtain, puis passa sa main sous celui-ci afin d'atteindre le membre dressé du capitaine. Il commença a le caresser tout doucement arrachant quelques gémissements à Atobe. Rompant leur baiser une nouvelle fois, il fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à une oreille d'Atobe, puis passant le long de son cou, il y laissa quelques suçons avant de reprendre sa route le long du torse du capitaine. Arrivant sur ce qu'il convoité, il lécha doucement le membre sur sa longueur. Il en titilla le bout, s'attirant des regards noirs du capitaine. Mais décidé a le faire languir il ne fit que déposer quelques baisers sur le membre avant de revenir près de la bouche du châtain. Il effleura ses lèvres doucement. Il sentait le souffle chaud et haletant d'Atobe ce qui signifiait que ses caresses étaient efficaces. Il déposa des marques rouges le long du torse du capitaine et retourna au membre de celui-ci afin de le prendre enfin en bouche. Atobe mit ses mains dans les cheveux de Jiroh.

- Ah !

Le blond venait de commencer des mouvements de va et vient tout en massant avec la langue le membre de son partenaire. Au bout d'un moment, un liquide blanc coula de la bouche de Jiroh.

-Pa…Pardon

Le blond sourit et embrassa le châtain. Ce dernier sentit sa semence coulait dans sa gorge tandis que Jiroh passa sa main le long de son dos jusqu'à atteindre l'intimité du capitaine. Il y inséra doucement un doigt et sentit le corps d'Atobe frissonner a ce moment, décidant qu'il était enfin prêt, et parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus, Jiroh se positionna et s'introduit doucement en son capitaine qui se crispa. A chaque fois cela lui faisait mal au début…Mais il supportait toujours la douleur car celle-ci ne durait jamais longtemps. En effet, ce moment arriva vite et Jiroh commença de lent mouvement de va et vient. Atobe passa ses bras autour du cou de Jiroh et rapprochant sa tête il y déposa un suçon. Sous l'excitation, le blond fit un mouvement violent en son capitaine qui fit basculer sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Chaque mouvement se faisait plus rapide et Jiroh retrouva rapidement le point sensible d'Atobe qui enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son amant laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang sur ce corps musclé qu'était celui de Jiroh. Il avait beau dormir tout le temps, il avait quand même un corps magnifique. Soudain le blond s'arrêta et le châtain lui lança un regard frustré. Sortant son membre d'en Atobe, il le fit se positionné a quatre pattes avant de se réintroduire en lui. Refaisant a nouveau de rapide mouvements de va et vient il ne tarda pas a jouir, suivi d'Atobe. La semence blanche du joueur dégoulina le long de la jambe du capitaine. Jiroh se laissa tomber sur le côté et Atobe l'embrassa. Ils voulaient resté tout les deux allongé sur l'herbe a regardé les étoiles…mais des voix lointaines se firent entendre.

-J'vous dit que c'est louche qu'Atobe ne soit pas encore venu.

-Usu

Il ne doit pas être loin, nya.

Atobe et Jiroh se rhabillèrent complètement en vitesse et s'embrassant une dernière fois, le blond fila juste a temps. Oshitari, Kabaji, Kikumaru et Fuji arrivèrent.

- Pourquoi venez-vous dérangez Ore-sama ?

- On te cherchait partout Atobe

- Usu

- En plus on a entendu un cri a un moment, nya !

Le châtain rougit. Le cri c'était lui…et il était dû au talent de Jiroh. Il sourit et répondit :

- Je n'ai pas entendu de cri…sans doute un chat.

- Bah…dans ce cas rentrons.

Oshitari aida son capitaine a se lever et tandis que les autres commençaient a partir il lui chuchota a l'oreille

- Un chat, hein…Un chat blond et très doué alors…

Rougissant une nouvelle fois, le capitaine ne répondit pas au joueur et rentra avec les autres au dortoir. Une fois arrivé, il partit directement prendre une douche afin de nettoyer le sperme de Jiroh qui avait coulé le long de ses jambes…

OWARI !!!!!!

* * *

Atobe: /// 

Jiroh///

Shigure : xD Faut pas rougir comme ça xD

Atobe : Mais Ore-sama…

Shigure : xP Oui t'es uke et alors?

Atobe : J'aurais préféré seme…

Shigure : Bah sûrement jamais avec moi en tout cas xD Je te préfère largement en uke D

Note de fin : Enfin fini x) J'ai prit moins de temps a écrire cette fic que celle de D.Gray-Man où sa va faire un an que je suis dessus xD Mais bon l'inspiration…sa vient sa repart uu Bref D Voilà


End file.
